This contract provides funds for the collection and annotation of population literature as a research resource. Key demographic publications worldwide supplemented by population-related materials from selected major libraries are collected and citations and abstracts prepared. The product of this contract is made available through the quarterly publication Population Index- the printing and distribution of which are supported by other sources. The product includes exhaustive bibliographic citations abstracts, and occasional special articles of interest to researchers in population studies sociology, economics and public health. In addition, since March 1982, Index citations have been made available through a consortium of Johns Hopkins, Columbia and Princeton Universities on POPLINE as one of the on-line bibliographic services of the National Library of Medicine. This greatly enhances the usefulness of this resource for the Government, since it allows for rapid search by scientific personnel in the social science population fields a service that has long been available in the biomedical areas through MEDLINE. And since 1996, the publication has been made available on the World Wide Web.